Into the Morning
by silentmuse24
Summary: Major AU Alert! Fluffy one-shot/PWP? Femslash warning! Kate and Abby in High school.


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**Feedback:** Yes, please!! FEED THE BARD! Please review!!!

**A/N:** Okay, so I realize that Kate and Abby lived nor knew anything about the other til NCIS but then there was the episode of Kate's death where she mentions to Abby in the hallucination that she and Abby first met somewhere other than NCIS, possibly a gothic bar or who knows, so with my now caffiene-twisted mind, I give you a small AU of how I think Abby and Kate's history really was. Please give this story a try and don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think!! :)

--x--

A loud tapping at her bedroom window caused eightteen-year-old Caitlin Todd, or "Kate" as she preferred to be called, to reach for her wooden baseball bat on the floor beneath her bed as she slipped from under the covers, clad in nothing more than a simple white wife-beater and black underwear spotted with red hearts. Making her way carefully to her window, she breathed a sigh of relief when another rock tapped against the glass and she smiled, releasing the latch, she raised the window up and peered down from the second story of her parents' Victorian-era like home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Goosebumps raised along her arms, despite the warmth of the muggy April evening.

"Abby, what're you thinking? I nearly wanted to toss an anvil on your head!"Kate couldn't help the grin spreading on her face as she peered down at her best friend, Abby Scuito, a local girl she'd met when her parents first moved her here. Abby was unusually characteristic, always dying her hair black because she hated the fact that blondes got teased, she painted her nails with black sharpies and always wore chains, joking with Kate about how they helped to "protect her virtue."

"Like you really have an anvil waiting up there, move over I'm coming up!"Abby grinned, her hair swinging behind her in its fashionable pigtails that Kate was so fond of, because they made her seem more childlike. Kate moved aside as Abby skillfully climbed the lattus on the side of the home, onto the first story roofing that led for easy access to Kate's room. Abby's expressive green eyes glittered like faux emeralds in the full moonlight, shining with mischief as her dark red lips came in and pressed against Kate's grinning ones. Kate nearly moaned from pleasure of feeling Abby's lips against hers, it had been nearly two weeks since her parents found out about her and Abby's relationship and thus, she'd been banned from ever seeing her, but that didn't keep Abby away.

Kate had threatened to run away, she was eightteen afterall, but that would mean disownment from her parents, a fact her father wasn't afraid to bring up to her when she did. Kate had no other family to rely on, and since her move from New York, Abby was the only friend that she'd ever made, and Abby was the only one that made her feel so reckless, juvenile and so very, _very_ happy.

"Ennuyez-vous de moi, mon amour?"Abby spoke gently as the kiss broke and they touched their foreheads together to catch their breath. Kate smiled.

"You know I don't speak a word of french,"Kate prodded, opening her eyes and noticing Abby's lethal footwear, her favorite combat boots. Leaning back she also noticed the camoflauge pants and black t-shirt.

"Liar, I taught you a few words,"Abby smirked.

"Mmm, yes, I remember _those_ phrases quite well,"Kate almost laughed, recalling the infinite stream of swearwords that Abby would mutter under her breath when she was angry, but a few fine lines as well when they were together, in bed, that were even sweeter off the tongue, either way, Kate adored Abby's language skills.

"Gutterhead, c'mon, get some jeans on,"Abby said in a hushed whisper.

"What? Abby is two in the morning, and tommorow is a school day,"Kate admonished with her hands on her hips, she honestly didn't care too much about school, she was a straight-A student, and had no fear of losing her chances at her scholarship anytime soon, but she always had a habit of acting like an over-bearing mother when it came to Abby's spur-of-the-moment spontaneous excursions, even though she gave in all the time.

"Thanks for the reminder, Super Mom, don't worry, I'll have you back before the evil twosome realize you're gone,"Abby promised. Kate looked over at Abby fondly and never did she doubt that Abby would keep Kate from trouble, no matter the cost, but sometimes when it came to her parents, especially since the discovery, she wasn't certain about how much farther she could truly press her luck....

_Thinkin of you, yeah I think of you all day_

_Think of your kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss on my lips_

_I'll remember this always_

_Got the goofiest grin,_

_Got a big smile on my face_

_Hey you, lets get out out out of this place_

_Grab my hand, lets go..._

"I can't believe how much trouble I'll be in if I get busted.. again,"Kate's lingering fears only grew more with every mile that Abby put between them in her old '69 Mustang convertable, the top was pulled down as they flew down the darkened streets with nothing but the stars to guide them.

"Stop thinking about that,"Abby's hand reached for Kate's and squeezed, pressing her lips to Kate's knuckles and then let it go briefly to turn on the radio, before reaching for it again, this time lacing their fingers together and not letting go, smiling like a fool.

Kate looked over and watched Abby drive the mustang, skillfully, the grin never leaving her face as she weaved around corners, humming along to the tunes on the radio, her smile was infectuous and soon, Kate immediately forgot why she even cared about what her God-fearing mother and overbearing father, thought. How could she even care? When she had all she needed right here in the drivers seat.

"What?"Abby never took her eyes off of the road as she asked Kate this question. Kate smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about us,"Kate rubbed her thumb over Abby's palm reassuringly. "And how much I adore you."

"Je vous adore, chere,"Abby smiled and sped up.

"And how much I _love_ this song!"Kate leaned forward and turned the radio up with her free hand, hair blowing wildly around her face.

_Say it's young love at its best and I tell you I'll remember_

_breaking you out through your bedroom window_

_Sneaking you into my parents house,_

_Stayin up all night into the morning_

_Into the morning_

"_Breaking you out through your bedroom window, sneaking you into my parents house, and staying our all night into the morning until the sun comes up and ruins it all_,"Abby and Kate sang along, laughing.

"How ironic,"Kate breathed a sigh.

"What d'you want to do?"Abby asked, that previous mischief returning to her eyes. Kate laughed.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you,"Kate replied.

"Great answer,"Abby pressed the pedal down and the engine purred as they ripped through the backwoods of Baton Rouge into boondocks territory.

--x--

"What're we doing out in the wetlands of New Orleans?"Kate asked as Abby parked her mustange near the riverbank, they were secluded by a settlement of wheeping willows and in the distance over the river was a railroad track bridge carved out through the ridgerocks standing high above it.

"Carpe diem, Kate,"Abby smiled as she shut off the engine and got out, walking around to open Kate's door, and extending her hand. Kate smiled at the gentlewomanly behavior that only served to the endless list of things about Abby that made her heart race.

"Sieze the day, got it,"Kate smiled. Abby grinned, and let go of Kate's hand.

"Excellent, now strip,"Abby smiled, already taking off her own jacket and boots.

"What?"Kate asked, a little alarmed.

"Strip, c'mon, its not like you haven't got anything I haven't seen before,"Abby smirked, hooking her index fingers into Kate's beltloops and pulling her in for a kiss. "Unless you got a tattoo without me?" Kate laughed.

"Ah yes, I totally couldn't wait to add another sin to my parents infamous list,"she smiled, accepting Abby's sweet kiss, that gently made its way into something more passionate until Abby's lifting her shirt broke it free.

"Mmm, I love it when you don't wear a bra,"Abby grinned, her white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Kate blushed, a faint regard that she could never control, no matter that she and Abby had been together intimately for a few months, she always felt more scrutinized when she was bare, the vulnerability had never gotten easier, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey,"Abby tipped her chin up with a finger and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "It's just me,"Abby leaned back just enough to pull her own shirt over her head, exposing herself to Kate, and very slowly, trying to not spook her, Abby took Kate's arms and pried them away, wrapping them around her waist and hugging Kate to her, Kate merely felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but she gasped as their skin came into contact, and the feel of Abby's pebbled rosy-pink nipples brushing against her collarbone, due to their difference in height, Kate's own breasts rested against Abby's flat stomach, another thing that often made Kate feel insecure, was how thin and beautiful Abby was.

"Vous êtes à couper le souffle, l'amour,"Abby whispered. This translation was one that Kate did understand, because it wasn't the first time Abby would have to remind her that she thought of her as beautiful, breathtaking even if Kate herself, couldn't see.

"Abby,"Kate breathed into Abby's neck, kissing the sweet-smelling skin their gently. Abby pulled away gently and smiled.

"C'mon, lets not keep the moon waiting to see you,"Abby joked and Kate's tears turned into a laugh as she felt Abby unzip her jeans and then helped her to slide out of them, and Kate did the same for Abby, they walked down to the waterbed and Kate touched her toes to the water, yanking them back from the chill.

"Abby, its cold,"Kate whined.

"Of course it is, that's part of the fun, don't worry, I'll keep you warm,"Abby said with a leer, and a saucy grin, pulling the ties from her hair and letting the black locks fall around her face.

"I don't think-" without a word, Abby held up a finger to silence her then hurried over to the mustang, turning the key to play the radio and then ran back as the song from earlier began streaming through the speakers, her breasts bouncing, but she did not stop to wait for Kate as she flew past her, running into the glassy surface of the riverbed, causing several splashes until she was nearly waist high and then leapt forward into a dive, submersing herself into the water.

"Abby!"Kate called out after a few moments without seeing her lover arise, she walked into the water, slowly, hissing at the icy water lapping at her thighs. "Abby!"she called again, looking for any signs of air bubbles or ripples, but the water was still rushing from Abby's dive.

"Abby, this isn't fu-AAAAACK!"

_SPLASH!_

Kate was surrounded by cold, the water all around her, she flailed and kicked for a moment, the rush and surprise of the water and its frigid temperature taking her breath away. She felt Abby's arms around her waist, the warmth of them gently touching her as she was yanked back to the surface with a loud yelp.

"ABBY!"laughter and the sound of splashing was the only answer as Kate shivered uncontrollably, clinging to her own body, trying to recover the warmth, but the gentle breeze that wasn't apparent earlier, now forced her to realize that neither the air nor the water would give her any relief, but Abby's body certainly would.

"There, there, that wasn't so bad now was it, chere?"Abby joked as Kate grabbed Abby around the shoulders and pressed their bodies together as tight as they could, revelling in the brief but very soft and comfortable body.

"Y-you're e-e-evil,"Kate bit out amongst her teeth chattering away.

"Thank you,"Abby smiled, and tried to release herself from Kate.

"N-no! D-d-don't mo-move!"Kate clung tighter and buried her face in Abby's wet hair.

"You called me evil, yet you still want to hug me?"Abby laughed, teasing. Kate's glare let her drop it. "Anything you wish, my sweet."

"Thank y-you,"she said as Abby gently moved them around the water together, using her legs to kick off of the muddy surface beneath, and soon, Kate's shivering was hardly noticeable as they wadded around the river, watching the sky as it's dark blues soon began to turn.

"I think I'm more pruned then my grandmother by now,"Kate said as she surfaced the water once more after having a few waterfights and then a gentle swim and a session of intense lovemaking in the water with Abby.

"Agreed, lets go,"Abby's voice held reluctance, Kate grabbed Abby's hand, feeling her own heart weigh with the same reluctance.

_Monday mornin's first class, ditch it_

_We'll hang out in the parking lot, only the two of us_

_We'll make out 'til the stars come out lay and watch them_

_That one looks just like the one in your eyes_

_C'mon grab my hand, lets go_

_Say it's young love at its best and I tell you I'll remember_

_Breaking you out through your bedroom window_

_Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night_

_And into the morning, into the morning..._

"You're parents will probably be waking up soon,"Abby sighed as she started the engine and they watched the sun come up over the horizon, Abby was pulling her hair into a ponytail, and Kate did the same after wringing her hair out, she buried herself beneath the warm jacket that she'd taken with her from the house.

Kate stayed silent as Abby pulled the car out and away from the bank and got back on the highway. She looked at the forlorn expression on Abby's face, she hated seeing it there, she hated that her parents were the reason behind it, she hated them for making her have to sneak out like this, she hated them for making her fear walking out onto the street, holding Abby's hand and just enjoying being able to kiss her whenever she wanted, without the judgement of others...

"Abby,"Kate whispered, reaching and taking her girlfriend's hand. "I don't want to go home yet." Abby looked over at Kate and watched her expression turn from one of confusion to hope.

"Your wish, my command,"Abby's lips turned into a smile.

_Breaking you our through your bedroom window_

_Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying our all night_

_and into the morning until the sun comes up and ruins it all..._

--x--

"I can't _believe_ you thought that felt good!"Kate growled, rubbing her derriere.

"I like pain, sweetheart, besides, its worth it,"Abby grinned as they left the tattoo parlor, both now harboring matching tattoos on their right buttcheeks. A single black roze that had an A and a K intertwined in red ink, a place her parents were sure to never see.

"Hmph,"Kate huffed, but the grin was again, infectuous as Abby leaned in and kissed her.

"I will kiss it and make it better if you want,"Abby smirked and Kate laughed.

"That's deffinitely a picture I could draw,"she responded.

"And let your parents walk in on it,"Abby agreed as she and Kate took off once more.

"Absolutely,"Kate laughed. They grabbed some food from the local eatery in town before heading back into Baton Rouge.

"I almost forgot, look under the cover in the backseat,"Abby smiled. Kate did, twisting and then pulling the cover up, a grin covered her own features.

"Peach schnapps? You remembered,"Kate reached over and gave Abby a small side-arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What say you and I head back to my place, drink those, sleep all day, and then we can head down to Greg LeBeau's party tonight,"Abby suggested.

"You know your house is possibly the first place that my parents will look for me,"Kate smirked.

"Then let them deal with my deaf parents and Jerome,"Abby shrugged.

"I can't believe how supportive your family is of us,"Kate smiled, and then looked out into the day, her smile falling.

"My parents love you, and the fact they can't hear how loud you are is a bonus,"Abby laughed. Kate's smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I just wish my parents could see how happy you make me, how much more _alive _I am when I'm around you,"Kate turned and looked at Abby. "You're everything to me,"she sighed into the wind.

"Kate,"Abby pulled into her parents yard at that moment and turned to grab Kate's face and kiss her, hard. "I love you, _we_ love each other, thats not something either of us asked for, but its what happened, and I don't care what the world thinks, all I care is about how I feel, and how you feel, and to me, you feel _right_,"Abby's eyes shined with love and devotion and Kate felt her tongue lodge in her throat but it came undone when Abby kissed her.

"I love you, Abby,"Kate whispered into the kiss.

"Je t'aime dos, chere,"Abby smiled. "Now, lets get snockered on some schnapps!" she laughed giddily and they rushed into the house, giggling madly, not worried about being heard because of Abby's parents being deaf, Jerome was most likely at school, so they headed into Abby's room, turned up the volume on her radio and locked the door and began drinking toasts to each other and the future until they were too inebriated to even sit up straight.

_Drinking peach schnapps and hanging out in our underwear_

_Going to parties and leaving cause no ones there_

_Skipping our classses 'cause really we dont even care_

_About anything at all_

_We'll get tattoos we swear we'll never hate_

_Break the rules and stay out way too late_

_Ain't life grand, isn't it great having no care in the world?_

_Say it's young love at its best, and I tell you I'll remember_

_breaking you out through your bedroom window_

_sneaking you into my parent's house_

_Staying out all night into the morning, _

_into the morning..._

Kate breathed in deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of lavender and spice and just pure Abby as she nuzzled her neck, running her fingers through Abby's hair and watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as Abby dreamed. She pressed her lips to Abby's temple, feeling serenity fall over them, happiness flooded through her veins like a drug, she couldn't deny that no matter how much she feared her parents disownment and judgement, nothing came close to the way Abby made her feel.

"I love you, Abs,"Kate whispered again, kissing the shell of Abby's ear.

"Love..you- Kate,"Abby whispered in her sleep, then rolled toward Kate, tossing an arm over Kate's waist. Kate smiled and kissed Abby on the lips before closing her eyes and twining her legs with Abby's, she fell asleep content.

_It's young love at its best and it's you that I'll remember..._

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Yay, another wonderful tale for all those of you who love Kate/Abby. Please remember to review, whether you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever. Thanks!


End file.
